The Nativity
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The retelling of the story of the Nativity, aka the story of Jesus Christ's birth, with the Rio characters! Not meant to be an attack on other religions or to convert anyone to Christianity!
1. Story Telling

**Hey guys!**

 **Guess who's finally back! Me! Yeah, just finished my last test and since it's still like three to four hours until midnight, I thought I might as well make something because you guys have been waiting long enough and I just really want to get back already!**

 **Now, this Christmas I have decided to retell the story of the Nativity, the story of Jesus Christ's birth, with the Rio characters of course! I actually had this story idea since last Christmas, but I did that other story instead, but here's this idea now!**

 **Now before we begin, this story is not meant to be an attack on other religions or to try to convert anyone to Christianity! If you're not Christian and don't feel comfortable reading this, than you don't have to!**

 **Also, I know there are many Christian related religions, like Protestantism, Orthodox, Lutheranism, Methodism, etc. that may have their own versions of the story and I'm not saying that they're wrong, but this story is how I view the Nativity from my Catholic understanding!**

 **And lastly, any comment that makes any sort of attack on any religion will be deleted (In the case of guest reviewers) or in the case of account users, the user will be blocked! And if I get any part of the story wrong, than please feel free to correct me, just as long as you say it nicely!**

 **Without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Story Telling

* * *

It was that time of year again, the time of families and friends coming together and celebrating the merry holiday that was Christmas. Everywhere around the world, those who celebrated the holiday were all in bright moods as trees were decorated with colorful lights and people buying last minute presents for their loved ones. In the South American country of Brazil, it was no different as even the warm tropical country was in a festive mood for the end of the year holiday.

In one of the cities, the city of Rio de Janeiro, at the outskirts, a family of macaws were flying high up in the air, looking down as they felt happy they finally arrived, having journeyed a long distance from the Amazon. They were here to celebrate the holiday in Rio, looking froward to spending quality family time and seeing some old friends who ran a samba club in the city.

"Wow, the city sure is decorated." One of the macaws, a young Blue and Scarlet male hybrid named Arthur, explained as he stared in wonder at all the bright lights strung about.

"It sure is son." The boy's father, a Blue macaw, named Tiago, replied as he smiled.

"Do you think Grand Uncle Rafi, Nico, and Pedro, have the club just as decorated?" Another young hybrid going by the name of Tyler asked.

"Well son, if I know your Uncle Alex's friends, than yes, they do." The boy's mother, a female Scarlet named Lisa answered. "But I think we should all take a rest before going into the city, my wings are killing me." Lisa commented as she felt her wings start to tire out from the long flight.

"Says the girl who says she's faster than us." Tiago chuckled at his mate, Lisa blushing a bit from embarrassment. "But yeah, we should rest a little and I know exactly where…" Tiago said as he spotted a very familiar site.

Tiago turned and his family followed him, Tiago gliding down and landing on top of a smooth stone surface, his family landing down mere seconds later. The "familiar site" was the famous Christ the Redeemer statue overlooking the city, it was a massive statue, making the family look like ants compared to the huge figure.

"So many memories…" Tiago sighed as he remembered all the times in the past he spent on the statue, including his favorite memory from a certain New Year's… "Did I ever tell you boys how your Uncle Alex and Grandfather Blu got tied up to a firework and landed down here?"

"Yes dad, you only mention it every time we come to Rio, we know." Both boys reminded their father.

"And it's not funny." Lisa rolling her eyes, the one thing she could never understand was how Tiago could find it funny how he shot up her own older brother into the sky by a firework rocket.

"Well like I say every time, I'm sorry, but I was young and quite rowdy." Tiago chuckled as he came over to his mate and wrapped a wing around her, pulling her closer to him. "But like I say every time, it's a good thing I have you."

"You got that right." Lisa smiled and placed a soft kiss to Tiago's beak, which their two boys were disgusted by.

"Mom, dad, why!?" Arthur explained, covering his eyes with his wings.

"Yeah, at least don't do it in front of us!" Tyler added, joining his brother in blocking out the view.

"Sorry boys, but you'll understand the feeling when you get older." Tiago explained. "Now, ready to go to your other uncles?"

"Well dad, when we always come to Rio and see this statue, we have been wondering…" Tyler started.

"What's so special about this guy we're standing on?" Arthur finished.

"Well, it's quite a long story that your grandfather Blu and Uncle Alex told me, they learned it from your great grandmother Linda, when the three were still in Minnesota, I didn't hear the story in a long time and don't really remember it all too well." Tiago said as he tried to remember the stories he heard when he was younger around Christmas time.

"Please dad, we can wait to go to our uncles' club." Arthur begged.

"Yeah, pretty please." Tyler joined his brother. "We want to know."

It was at that time that Lisa came in, agreeing with her sons.

"You know, it'll be good for them to hear the story too and you know they're not going to stop until you say yes." Lisa giving Tiago a smug look.

"Alright boys, I'll tell you, sit down and I'll start the story." Tiago giving in as he sat down himself, Lisa coming next to him while the boys sat down in front of their parents. "Just over 2,000 years ago, in the land of what is known today as Israel, in a tiny village, there lived a carpenter named…"

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter!**

 **Sorry it's short, but hey I have been out of practice for some time now!**

 **Also, some of you might recognize the similarities to another of my stories…**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Virgin Jewel

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry there wasn't two updates yesterday like I promised, the day, well to keep it short, was without internet connection.**

 **But other than that, thank you to T8ECR34TOR and RIO2lover100 for pressing that fav and follow!**

 **And without further ado!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Virgin Jewel

* * *

…Blu, he was an honest and hard working fellow and even thought he didn't have much in the way of money he still was thankful for what he had. Living with him was his young wife, another Blue macaw by the name of Jewel, she loved Blu just as much as he did for her and she took care of everything that Blu wasn't able to, since he was hard at work at his craft. Jewel was busy with such things like buying the food with what little money they had and feeding the few animals they owned.

Little did Jewel know, but for some time now there has been something growing inside her, a miracle that is…

Today Jewel was outside, getting some water from the well while Blu was inside working on a new chair for a client. Jewel was currently filling a bucket when all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in her belly and she dropped the bucket as a result, the water slipping everywhere while Jewel gave out a great cry, which Blu naturally heard of course.

"Jewel! Are you alright!" Blu cried out as he came out of the house to see his wife knelt down on the ground. "What happened!?"

"I don't know, my stomach started hurting." Jewel replied, holding onto her belly.

"Come on, lets get you inside." Blu said, helping his wife gently, getting her on her talons and guiding her inside.

Blu laid Jewel down on their bed so she can rest, the pain was almost gone, but was still there as Jewel was sweating, but held a steady breath.

"How is it now honey?" Blu asked.

"Better, thanks Blu." Jewel smiled her best.

"You're welcome, now you should rest and I'll take care of everything else for the day until you feel right." Blu smiled in return as he placed a kiss on Jewel's forehead.

And as night fell and Blu was finally done with everything for the day, he went to bed, seeing that his wife has already fallen asleep. Smiling he carefully went inside the bed so as not to wake Jewel and slept himself, hopeful that Jewel wasn't seriously ill.

Months have passed since that incident as Blu and Jewel went on with their lives, everything normal and happy, that is until Jewel noticed that her belly was getting bigger and bigger. She knew what this meant and tried to hide it from Blu, but she was confused as to how this could happen, she loved Blu very much and would never cheat on him.

Jewel tried her hardest to keep it from Blu, until the day she realized she couldn't and that she had to tell him what was the matter with her. So one day, after returning from thinking about it on the fields at the outskirts of the village, she came back home, where Blu was hard at work usually, making a table.

"Oh hello Jewel, where have you been?" Blu asked as Jewel came inside the house.

"Blu, you know I love you and would never take someone else, right?" Jewel asked, tears starting to roll out.

"Of course I do, but why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Blu wondered as he gave a confused look.

"Blu, I'm with child and for some time now." Jewel spoke as she lifted her wings off her belly to reveal a bloated stomach underneath her clothes.

"How can this be?" Blu said stunned.

"Blu, I'm really sorry, I honestly don't know how this came to be." Jewel cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not upset and I believe you." Blu said as he put down his tools and came to Jewel's side to comfort her.

"Are you sure?" Jewel asking.

"Yes, I am." Blu said in confident.

"Thank you Blu." Jewel said softly as she leaned her head into Blu.

The couple were just standing there, in comfort and sorrow when suddenly there was a bright light in the room, it wasn't coming from outside as it was too bright to be the sun. Blu and Jewel slowly turned around as the light found its way into their eyes and what they saw made their expressions change as they could only stare in awe.

"Who are you?" Blu asked.

The "light" was a white robed female bird, with blue wings as she floated and was surrounded by an aurora of light. She had a smile on as she started to speak.

"My name is Bia and I'm an angel sent down by god to deliver wonderful news to you Blu and Jewel." The angel Bia announced.

"And what would that be?" Jewel asked.

"Jewel, you have been blessed with carrying the son of god in your womb, who will grow up to become the king of the Jews." Bia the angel explaining with excitement in her voice.

Both Blu and Jewel were amazed, they couldn't believe that god would bless them with such a gift, they felt they weren't good enough to be worthy of such a miracle and yet here it was.

"But why?" Blu asked, still as puzzled as ever.

"God wants the child to grow up living a modest life and with people who are happy and who love each other, he discovered that you two were perfect for this task, he only asks that you show just as much love to him as you do to each other." Bia the angel explained.

"Of course we will, we'll love him like he was our own." Jewel now crying out a happy tear.

"That's wonderful to hear, now there is also something else, you must journey to Bethlehem, that is where Jewel must give birth to the child." Bia giving the instructions god told her to bring.

"But we don't know where Bethlehem is." Blu told Bia.

"God knows that and he will show you the way by the stars, follow them and you will reach Bethlehem." Bia smiled.

"Very well, we'll leave tonight." Blu replied.

"Good luck." Bia finished and with that she slowly seemed to fade away and the light surrounding her vanished alongside until no more evidence of the angel being there was present.

After Bia the angel was gone, Blu and Jewel got set to go on their journey to Bethlehem, entrusting their property while they were gone to their neighbors and friends in the village. As the sun started to set, Blu helped Jewel onto the donkey, making sure his wife wouldn't fall off, while Blu would be walking all the way, guiding the donkey.

"Blu, are you sure you can walk all the way, it's a long journey." Jewel noted.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, besides you're carrying the son of god in your womb, you need it more than me." Blu smiled to reassure his wife that he was fine. "Now, we should get going."

And with Blu guiding the donkey, the couple started on their trek to the city of Bethlehem where the new messiah would be born.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of the actual tale!**

 **Now, as you can tell, Blu and Jewel are playing Joseph and Mary and Bia, of course, is the angel that brings the news.**

 **Oh and if you're confused when this story takes place and in the context of my other stories, this takes place after Amazonian Life and not The Perfect Pair since I mentioned that Linda exists during this time and that Blu and Alex spent their early life in Minnesota.**

 **And see you next chapter!**


	3. The Three Wise Men

**Hey guys!**

 **As is always the custom before we start the next chapter…**

 **Thank you to Lukhas The SpixMacaw, Nightfly123, and Tomadahawk for pressing the fav and follow!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Three Wise Men

* * *

While Blu and Jewel were starting their journey to Bethlehem, in a different city, in a library, there were three wise men, a toucan, a red crested cardinal and a yellow canary, who's names were Rafael, Pedro, and Nico. They were in their studies, reading books and taking notes of interesting phrases. As they were into their books, one of the library staff came in.

"Big news just came in." The staff worker told the three.

Rafael came to the worker and took a scroll of paper from the worker, the worker leaving while Rafael went back to his friends.

"What is it?" Pedro asked.

"It says that the new messiah is to be born in Bethlehem." Rafael read. "And we are to go and visit the newborn, we're to follow certain stars to show us the way to the child."

"The messiah…" Nico wondered. "How can this be?"

"Next idea, but I think we should go and see for yourselves." Rafael smiled at the thought of witnessing a great moment.

"Agreed, we should prepare to leave now." Pedro said, closing his book and getting up from his seat.

And for the rest of the day, the three wise men packed up for their journey across the desert, first making sure to buy gifts for the newborn. As night started to fall, they made sure they had everything they needed before starting their journey, looking up into the sky to see the stars pointing the way, they were in fact the same ones that Blu and Jewel were following.

As the three wise men rode on their camels, it was tiring to say the least to go through the hot and burning desert, but they were determined to see god's son. However determined they were, they soon ran out of water faster than they expected and no one could survive very long in the desert without water. Luckily as the last drops of water touched their tongues, Nico noticed something coming up in the distance.

"Look, it's the palace of King Nigel." Nico pointed out to his friends. "He must have some water to spare."

"I don't know… King Nigel is not a very nice king." Pedro said, not liking the idea.

"Well, we go one more day without water and we'll never make it to Bethlehem." Rafael said, pointing out the obvious.

"Okay, but I still say it's not a good idea." Pedro said as he followed his friends to the palace.

As they reached the palace, first getting clearance from the guards, they came to Nigel's throne room, where the king sat. King Nigel was a huge white cockatoo, he looked very tough and harsh indeed, one could feel one's feathers stand on end.

"What brings you three gentlemen to my palace." King Nigel demanded.

"Well, we bring gifts for the king of the Jews, your majesty." Nico answered.

"Is that so…" Nigel becoming interested. "Well than, don't just stand there, I will gladly take them."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but there's a mistake, you see, the King we seek is a newborn child." Rafael said awkwardly as he swallowed.

Surprisingly Nigel seemed calm, one would have expected him to explode upon hearing such news. He only spoke more to see what else the three men required.

"Is that all?" Nigel asked.

"We also need some water to continue our journey, your majesty." Pedro added, feeling his feathers stand to stick out.

"Very well, your request is granted." Nigel replied and got up from his throne to direct the three men to the palace's fountain, of which fresh drinking water flowed out.

As Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, filled their drinking sacks, they were a little on edge, thinking Nigel might send his guards to stab them in the back as they wouldn't have time to react, but no attack came as they finished filling their sacks with water. They then made their way back to their camels to continue their journey to Bethlehem.

As they got set to go, King Nigel came to them.

"Tell me, where is the child supposed to be born." Nigel asked.

Rafael looked at Pedro, who nodded his head to his friend to tell him not to tell Nigel, he had a bad feeling about the king.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we would like to keep that piece of information to ourselves." Rafael answered.

"Very well, I wish you three gentlemen safe travels." Nigel said innocently as he made his way back to his palace.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Nico sighed in relief.

"I still got a bad feeling about this." Pedro still on edge.

"Lets just continue our journey, we still have quite a trip ahead of us." Rafael told the two as he got on his camel.

While the three wise men rode off, Nigel was watching them from the balcony of his palace, having a smile, but not a nice one. His captain of the guards came to him, surprised as he was that he let the three men go.

"Your majesty, you let them go, I thought you would have killed or thrown them in the dungeon." The captain commented.

"Oh I let them go for a reason captain…" Nigel smiled evilly. "Send out a scout to follow them, we'll catch up and follow them as well, we'll kill the newborn so he wouldn't become the king of the Jews." Nigel explained his plan.

"As your majesty wishes." The captain bowed and went to carry out the orders.

As his captain left, Nigel was speaking to himself.

"A newborn, a king?" Nigel chuckling to himself. "Not while I have the crown on my head."

And so as Nigel watched, a lone guard acting as a scout took off from the palace on horseback, keeping his distance, of course, from the three wise men so as not to be noticed. Nigel then went himself to prepare his sword and armor as the rest of his guards were doing. They were to leave as soon as the scout came back from his spying.

As the three wise men reached viewing distance of Bethlehem, the city in sight, Blu and Jewel have reached the city as well, going into the city and looking for a place to stay…

* * *

 **And that's the chapter!**

 **Sorry if it's a little short…**

 **Oh and as it's obvious, the three wise men, who's names I don't know, are Rafael, Nico, and Pedro and King Herod is played by Nigel.**


	4. The Savior is Born

**Hey guys!**

 **Almost Christmas Day, I hope everyone's just waiting for Santa to come down the chimney!**

 **Oh and I decided to raise the rating to T, just to be safe.**

 **And lets continue the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Savior is Born

* * *

In the big city of Bethlehem itself, Blu and Jewel were looking for an inn, but every time they came to one it was already full and occupied. And time was running out, Jewel could feel the baby inside her finish its final developing phrase, soon enough she had to rest and lay down somewhere comfortably so she can give birth.

Finally they came to the last inn of the city, which was at the outskirts on the other side of where they entered the city. As Blu stopped the donkey in front of the inn, he helped his wife down and the two walked slowly inside, a Scarlet at the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have an empty room we can use?" Blu asked.

"I'm sorry, but all the rooms are occupied, we don't have room anymore." The Scarlet's who's name was Alex apologized to the two.

And suddenly, Jewel, who was behind Blu while he was talking to Alex, gave out a mighty cry as she clenched her womb with her wings.

"My water just broke, it's coming!" Jewel cried, Blu coming to her.

"Please sir, my wife is going to give birth to the son of God." Blu begged.

"Well, my family and I have our barn right out back, you can use that if you don't mind." Alex told the two.

"That's fine, we'll take it!" Jewel yelled back as the pain was becoming unbearable.

Alex led the two to the back of the inn, where the barn was, a few animals being kept there. Blu helped Jewel all the way, which seemed like miles to Jewel, but was in fact only like a hundred feet.

"And I'll get our doctor to come and help." Alex called after the two were they were going towards the barn.

"Thank you sir." Blu thanked Alex as they made it to the barn.

As soon as the couple reached the inside of the open barn, Blu laid Jewel down as comfortably as he could on some hay. Jewel felt like she was on fire as Blu tried his best to comfort her.

"Okay honey, just keep breathing as nice and slowly as you can." Blu advised his wife as Jewel did just that, trying her best to relax. "The doctor's coming soon enough."

And Jewel held on, despite the extreme pain, waiting for the doctor to come, she was lucky that Blu was so calm, it really helped her relax and try not to focus on the pain. Their patience was rewarded when a female, chubby Blue macaw doctor, with Alex, came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Mimi, now lets get to work." The doctor named Mimi smiled and got down to business while Alex went back to the inn. "You know it's not every day I get such an honor at such a late hour."

(Author's note: I know the doctor in the actual story was male, but I couldn't think of anyone else that would be a good doctor in this story)

And with Mimi getting to work, making sure Jewel was nice and cool by putting wet towels on her forehead, she rubbed her wings together and spoke to Blu.

"Now I need you to hold your wife's wing very tightly, this is going to hurt." Mimi instructed Blu, which he did, holding onto his wife. "Okay here we go, push."

And Jewel did so, putting all her strength into it as she cried out, Blu feeling very sorry for his wife.

"Push, come on, you're halfway there." Mimi said cheerfully as she could start to see the baby.

Jewel kept on pushing and pushing until a popping sound was heard and baby cries clearly sounding in the barn. Mimi told the baby and using the clean water from the barn, she washed the baby and then wrapped it up in a small blanket before handing the newborn to her mother and father.

"Congratulations, the son of God looks healthy." Mimi smiled as Jewel looked down at the newborn.

It was in fact a healthy, blue macaw boy, with hazel eyes as he blinked, seeing the world for the first time.

"What should we name him?" Blu asked his wife.

"I was thinking Jesus." Jewel told Blu.

"Well, I think that's wonderful name for the son of God, Jesus it is." Blu smiled.

(Author's note: You can probably tell it's Tiago, but of course, his name in this story is Jesus, because well… It is about Jesus Christ's birth!)

And then, after much searching and asking the locals of the city, the three wise men showed up, bringing their gifts of course for the newborn.

"Hello, we are the three wise men." Nico announced.

"And we have come bringing gifts for the new messiah." Rafael added.

"Has the child come yet?" Pedro asked.

"He has." Blu answered, Jewel presenting the child to the three men.

"Wow, just as I imagined he would look like." Rafael smiled.

And then the three wise men presented their gifts to the child, which Blu then took and loaded them up on their donkey. While the three wise men sat around and talked to Jewel about how she felt about carrying and then giving birth to the son of God. It was a bit overwhelming as the three men were excited and Jewel a bit tired from her ordeal.

Blu came back to see Jewel was just about to fall asleep from exhaustion, not blaming her for being so tired, she deserved a rest. Blu came in front of his wife to talk to the three men.

"Okay, I think that's enough for my wife, she needs her rest now." Blu told the visitors.

"But we still must know more." Pedro replied.

"And we will, he has a point, let the woman rest, it's tough giving birth to such a child." Nico told his friend.

And with that the three wise men's part was done as they got back to their camels and started on their long journey back to their city. Blu came to his wife and helped her lay down so she can rest, Blu gently taking the newborn in his wings.

"Thank you Blu, I love you." Jewel said softly.

"I love you too Jewel." Blu smiled as he placed a kiss on Jewel's forehead before taking the baby and resting him in a cradle filled with hay.

Blu looked down at the newborn and smiled more as the baby yawned and fell asleep, Blu then deciding that he should rest up himself for the morning because they were going to go back home in the morning.

However they were going to be awakened very abruptly for in the distance the sound of hooves were coming as they stopped in front of the inn. The birds getting off as they barged their way into the inn, surprising Alex as they entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alex asked the armed men storming into his family's inn.

"I can answer that…" A familiar voice sounded as the armed men stepped aside to reveal King Nigel. "Where is the newborn king of the Jews?"

* * *

 **And that's it for that chapter!**

 **Leaving it off on a cliffhanger!**


	5. Escaping to Safety

**Hey guys!**

 **So I decided to focus and finish this story first because I want to get it done before Christmas, because Christmas Eve and Christmas Day I will have no time to do any writing. So sorry to all of you enjoying the current Daring Jewel story, I'll get that done once I finish this!**

 **And without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Escaping to Safety

* * *

"The newborn what?" Alex asked, pretending not to know, although King Nigel saw right through the Scarlet.

Nigel nodded to a couple of guards and they crossed swords right underneath Alex's throat.

"I'm going to ask one more time and if you don't tell me, my guards wouldn't be as nice as me." Nigel demanded.

Alex thought quickly and still decided to lie to the king.

"Alright, they're in the farthest room on the top floor." Alex answered.

Nigel accepted this and with several guards went to the room, while Alex breathed a sigh of relief inside and excusing himself from the rest of the guards went to his family's house, which was part of the inn. Alex came in, making sure to close the door behind him as he saw his little sister on the living room floor playing.

"Hello big brother, going to sleep already?" The little girl named Lisa asked.

"No my little sis, are mom and dad awake?" Alex asked.

"Yes, they are, why?" Lisa asked, curious.

Alex came down to her level and had a serious face on as he spoke quickly and quietly.

"Listen sis, I need you to do me a favor, King Nigel is here and any second now he'll discover that our most recent guests are actually in the barn, I need you to go to the barn and quietly tell the guests to leave right now." Alex requested. "Can you do that?"

"Yes." Lisa answered.

"Good, I'll try to stall the king as best I can." Alex told his little sis, the two going to do their parts.

Lisa walked out of the inn to the barn and when she arrived, she saw a new family asleep, all peaceful as they rested, she sure hated to wake them, but she needed to. Lisa came to Blu and gently shook him awake.

"Huh, what…" Blu said as he opened his eyes and saw Lisa. "Who are you?"

"I'm the little sister of the Scarlet who gave you the barn." Lisa answered quickly. "You need to leave right now with your family, King Nigel is here."

Blu responded right away when Lisa spoke the last two words, shooting up and going to Jewel, shaking her awake.

"Jewel, we have to leave now, King Nigel is here." Blu said in an urgent tone.

Jewel, now fully awake and realizing the danger, gently took Jesus in her wings, the newborn still asleep, wrapped up in his blanket as Jewel cradled him in her wings. They then went outside to their donkey, Blu helping up Jewel and the newborn, before getting on himself. Before leaving Blu looked down at Lisa.

"I take it the Scarlet we spoke to was your brother?" Blu asked.

"Yes, he is." Lisa answered.

"Please tell him thank you for everything he has done for us." Blu smiled.

"I will, now go." Lisa said, urging them to go as far away as possible.

And with Blu striking the donkey with his legs, the donkey went. Meanwhile, Nigel was upset as he discovered that the room he was sent to didn't contain the family and came back down to Alex. As Alex saw Nigel come, he prepared for the worst as Nigel took out his own sword and held it to Alex's throat.

"You lied!" Nigel shouted as he pressed the sword into Alex's throat.

"I won't allow you to kill a newborn." Alex defiantly replied.

"Then your death will have to suffice." Nigel taking the sword away from Alex's throat to swing it back to chop Alex's head off, only he didn't.

"Stop!" Lisa shouted as she came in front of her older brother, Nigel stopping.

"Get out of my way little girl." Nigel said sternly.

"No." Lisa replied, just as bravely as Alex.

"Then you both will have to die…" Nigel said, but he was stopped yet again.

"Your majesty, I see them, they're escaping!" One of the guards, looking outside, called to Nigel.

"You two are lucky I'm in a hurry…" Nigel glared at the two Scarlet sibling as he turned to the rest of his guards. "Come on, lets get them before we lose them!"

And while Alex and Lisa hugged each other tight, Lisa crying a bit, Nigel stormed out of the inn, followed by his guards, where they got on their horses and rode after the son of God.

Blu rode the donkey into the forest, hopeful that he lost Nigel, but in fact he didn't, because as he looked back he could see Nigel and his guards on horseback, catching up fast as they held their swords, ready to strike them down. Jewel also looked back and could see the armed men coming towards them, she only held onto Jesus tighter as the newborn was surprisingly still asleep.

Eventually Blu came to a wide river in the forest, but without a second's hesitation he urged the donkey into the water, however more slowly and with Nigel now being able to catch up more easily. In fact just as Blu have reached the other side of the river, Nigel and his guards were riding into the water, the horses not having as hard a time as the donkey was having.

While the chase continued, a higher power was watching from above…

Blu still urged the donkey on, however tired the animal was becoming from such an ordeal and it showed as the donkey became more and more exhausted. Nigel was so close to his kill as Blu still rode the donkey onto a rocky mountain ledge, Nigel hot on his tail as Blu carefully, but quickly rode on with his family.

And then all of a sudden, a flash of lightning brightened up the night sky as it stuck from above, shaking the earth and soon enough trees and rocks started to fall down the mountain side in an avalanche. Blu rode on, taking this advantage as he rode clear of the avalanche to safety. Some of Nigel's guards, riding out in front ahead of Nigel and the rest of the guards, rode right into the onslaught, their screams sounding the quiet night as they and their horses got carried away by the falling trees and rocks.

Nigel stopped and halted his horse, along with the remaining guards as the avalanche came to a stop and a cloud of dust hiding everything. When the dust cleared, what was once a clear mountain path, was now filled with wood and stone, clearly blocking Nigel's path.

"No… No… NO!" Nigel yelled out in rage as he cursed.

Meanwhile, Blu, seeing how the sudden avalanche completely blocked Nigel's way, could finally relax as he returned the donkey to its normal pace.

"That was close." Blu sighed.

"Yes, it was, but we're safe now." Jewel smiled as she looked down to see her newborn still sleeping. "Lets go back to Nazareth, home."

* * *

 **And done with the tale!**

 **Now, it's just one more chapter, where we go back to Tiago actually telling the story!**


	6. Surprising End

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to the last chapter! But before we do…**

 **I keep forgetting to say this and I'm a bit late to do so, but… I just wanted to say Happy Hanukkah to all my Jewish readers! Hope you had a great eight days worth of celebrating!**

 **And now onto the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprising End

* * *

"And finally they got back home, where the two raised Jesus, giving as much love as they could to him throughout his young life until he reached adulthood, the end." Tiago finished telling the story, catching his breath.

Tiago then looked at his two boys, who were both interested, but also a bit curious and confused as their father finished.

"Wait… So how exactly did she even have Jesus?" Arthur asked.

"And what happened to the three wise men?" Tyler added.

"And why didn't God strike down the king as well?" Arthur asked, right away, getting in front of his brother.

"Okay, okay boys, calm down." Tiago replied. "Look, I wish I could answer all those questions, but I only know the story from your grandfather Blu, Uncle Alex, and great grandmother Linda."

"And you can ask one of them once we finish our vacation here in Rio." Lisa added, while coming up to give Tiago a kiss. "And besides, I think that was a rather good story for you two to know."

"Thanks honey, I appreciate it." Tiago smiled as he looked at the skies. "Wow, I must have spent a lot of time telling the story, it's starting to get dark."

"Oh no, will our grand uncles' club be open?" Tyler asked, worried.

"I don't know, but we better get a move on it if we went to spend some time there." Tiago replied as he got set to fly to the city, only to have Lisa stop him.

"Wait honey, before we go, I have something to tell you." Lisa told her husband, with a sad tone.

"Oh, what is it?" Tiago stopped and turned to his wife.

"I been holding back on this for some time, but… I'm… I'm pregnant." Lisa explained, holding onto a faint smile.

"You're what… How… I didn't…" Tiago looked over to his boys and felt himself getting dizzy. "I… I… I…" And then Tiago just fainted and fell down on his back, completely passed out.

Both Arthur and Tyler were just standing behind their mother, a bit excited, but worried as they came to their mom.

"Mom, are we going to really have another brother or sister?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah and is dad going to be okay?" Tyler added.

"Oh boys, I was just kidding when I said I was pregnant, I'm not, I just did so we wouldn't have to find the club in the dark." Lisa chuckled. "Let me tell you a story now, when I had you two and I told your father, he fainted and when he woke up I told him it was really happening, he was scared at first to become a father, but he calmed down."

"Oh man… I was really hoping for a younger sibling…" Tyler moaned.

"You're just jealous because I'm a few minutes older than you." Arthur giving a smug look.

"Am not!" Tyler shouted back.

"You are too!" Arthur giving a determined look.

"Okay boys, it's Christmas, lets try not to fight." Lisa separating her two boys. "Now, lets help your father into a comfortable spot and lets just sleep here for the night."

After Lisa and the boys got Tiago into a comfortable sleeping position, the boys went off to sleep themselves while Lisa laid down next to Tiago and put his wing over her, like he always does when they sleep together.

"Good night honey, sorry for fooling you." Lisa apologized, whispering into Tiago's earhole before giving the out cold Tiago a kiss on the side of the cheek. "Happy Christmas, my love, see you in the morning." And then Lisa closed her eyes as she smuggled up more against Tiago.

And with the final rays of the sun going down, the city slowly began to light up as the cool night came in. The city still carried on some celebrations but soon enough the whole city slept as tomorrow was Christmas Eve after all. And for a certain family on top of the Christ the Redeemer, they were already sound asleep as they were all looking froward to spending Christmas together.

The End.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap!**

 **Sorry the ending was really short, in fact, if my good friend, T8ECR34TOR, didn't say what he did in his last review, it would have been shorter!**

 **And I hope that all of you who celebrate Christmas have a good holiday! Merry Christmas and hope it's a white one this year!**


End file.
